Even so, Hikigaya Hachiman wants something genuine
by PringleStorian
Summary: After a harsh verbal and psychological bullying in middle school Hikigaya, as much as he wanted to, cannot believe in human connection anymore, but, an idea from Hiratsuka-sensei,a part time job with Yukino and an array of guests coming to the cafe couldn't be the solution right? (AU And OOC Hikigaya)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everybody, I'm here with my first fanfiction about Oregairu, Sorry if this AN seems awkward, i posted this on midnight and i'm about to sleep

* * *

"Hahh" Hiratsuka sighed as she read the essay in her hand, wrinkling her forehead as she read its conclusion paragraph once more, wanting to make sure she isn't imagining its content

_ And so, with my observation as a proof, i truly believe that human connection is an unimportant part of "youth" whose definition is vague at best, and nonsense at worst. Because of it, I believe that, like "Youth", Human connection isn't something one hold on for a lifetime nor is it a genuine bond or a strong one at that_

_In conclusion, a human connection isn't a genuine nor is it a strong connection that it's members believed it to be, but rather a thin line that connects two or more strangers to another. _

"Hahhhh…." Hiratsuka sighed once moreas she's now sure that the content of the essay is, correct and her brain wasn't playing tricks on her, she read the name on top of the paper, a beautiful and neatly written kanji read _Hikigaya Hachiman_ and Hiratsuka felt her stomach drop

"_That Hikigaya? The smartest student?" _Hiratsuka thought of the student, an enigma is what most teachers called him, he ranks first in his first years,scoring an unprecedented average score of 93% , but his personality is crude and uncaring, always closing his eyes on every class, with the exception of homeroom and sport

He also has a rather bad reputation amongst students, he's rumored to have cheated on every test he took, which is a fair accusation when you consider the only subject that could be considered failed is Biology and Physic, which is still above the averages.

Not to mention, his first day in Sobu high, he came with a bloodied nose and a battered up uniform, when he was asked, he would roll his eyes and just said "An unexpected hindrance was in my way", which fueled people to think he was actually a delinquent, completely disregarding the fact that in his time in Sobu, he'd never made any fuss

Hiratsuka sighed, knowing the core of the problem of Hikigaya, a smart but uncaring student, surrounded by a less smarter student, _"Well, except for her i guess"_.

Hiratsuka picked another essay in her desk, reading the title she sighed _"An observation regarding human nature"_ while the content is directly the opposite of Hikigaya essay, Hiratsuka can't help but think about the same cynical tone the two essay was written in

An idea came on Hiratsuka mind, smirking, she laid back on her chair, lighting a cigarette that she originally planned after school, but she felt like she deserved it, the only hassle now, is how to convince them both.

She closed her eyes, a plan already forming on her mind on how to do it, for now though, she will do that tomorrow , it's already afternoon and she doesn't think that she had energy today to handle them both

* * *

Yukinoshita huffed as she put away the books on her desk to his bag, satisfied that her study last night didn't go to waste, as she was able to understand the lesson about the law of Gravity,

Although she was satisfied, it doesn't mean that she mastered it already, in fact, she will say that her understanding about the Keppler law is still below standard. Checking her watch, it's still 15:10, there's still a couple of hours before her driver will come pick her up, picking up her bag, she walked out of her bustling class, her destination, the library

As she was near the door of her classroom, her shoulder was touched by someone, surprised, she turn over her head to see a girl smiling shyly, _"She is..ranked dead last in class,Himawari Oka"_

"Yukino-san, I know we don't talk a lot but can you help me with some questions regarding the lesson? I was having trouble keeping up with Fujiwara-sensei" Okawari said, laughing bashfully

Gazing at her, Yukino found the girl was fidgeting, seemingly nervous being under her gaze "I'm afraid it's impossible Himawari-san? I already have a plan" Hearing Yukino, Himawari just nodded off and walks away, leaving Yukino on her way

As Yukino was walking out of class, she overheard a girl whispering "What a bitch", when Yukino glances at her, the girl and her other 2 friends changes their gaze, scared to match her gaze,seeing them scared, Yukino continue walking

As she walked in the lone hallway, the words of those girl left a bitter taste in her mouth, especially of what she heard when she only gazed at them, _"What a bunch of cowards, if you want to badmouth me, then the least you can do is to show some bravery and say it in front of me instead of talking behind my back"_

Before she notices it, Yukino had already arrived at the library, she was about to open the door when she heard a conversation took place, one of them, coming from _him, _hearing his voice, a memory came up

"_Hikigaya-kun, Why is it that you act like you don't trust people?" Yukinoshita said towards the boy beside her in the lone hallway, the boy instead of answering looks at Yukino on her eyes, _

_Yukinoshita matches her gaze, both of them staring at each other silently, finally the boy sighed and said "Yukinoshita-san, what is better in your opinion, to walk alone but with your pride intact, or to walk together but act cowardly? You don't need to answer that by the way, your eyes alone shows your respond" he said, a slight amusement was clear on his tone_

_Yukino was about protest when she realizes she was still staring at him, realizing her blunder, Yukino blushes but she immediately recovered and turns her eyes away from him_

_Smirking, the man in front of him turns away up and begin walking "Well, that was a fun talk Yukinoshita-san, i hope we can do it again sometimes" he said as he walks away,waving his hand slightly_

"_Oh my, what made you think a girl like myself would want to have another conversation like this with you again? Hikidead-kun?" Yukino said confidently and waves a bit, a small smile plastered on her face,a small payback to his rather rude way of speaking towards her_

"_Touché Yukinoshita-san" _

Recalling the memory, Yukino decided to cancel her plan and walk away from the library door, although it's certainly tempting to study in the quaint library, having _him_ near her would certainly made her unable to focus

* * *

"_Is that the dude who tried to confess to Kaori? Seriously?" The two people behind Hikigaya didn't even tried to lower their voice as they insult Hikigaya who head was down_

"_Who does he think he is? Trying to get close to Kaori with eyes like that?" another insult was thrown towards him again but Hikigaya still kept his cool_

_This went on the entire break section in which case, the lesson resumed and the teacher order the shuffling students to sit down_

_All while that was happening, Hikigaya never lift his head up, his head was filled with the same memories over and over again, and each time, his anger keeps swelling over_

"_Fuck….Why am i so stupid? It's fucking obvious that Orimoto only act like that because she's a nice person….Fuck' Hikigaya though over and over again_

"_HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN!" A booming voice startled Hikigaya and his eyes went up to match the teacher gazes, a teacher that's infamous for having a short temper _

_Yet, Hikigaya didn't even flinch under the teacher glares and keep staring coldly at him, he sighed and said, "Is there something wrong Watami-Sensei?" Hikigaya flat tone enraged the teacher even more_

"_GO IN FRONT OF THE CLASS AND COMPLETE THAT QUESTION RIGHT NOW" The teacher yelled at Hikigaya _

_Hikigaya looked at the teacher and the question back and forth a few times before sighing, he pulls out a glasses from his pockets, and wearing them as he walked to the front of the class_

_The question itself is a rather complicated question which is a more simplified version of one of many questions that uses a lot of formula in order to teach people about the formula used_

_For several seconds Hikigaya stared at the question blankly, drawing Snickers from his classmates but he sighed and picked up the chalk _

_For the next several seconds, the classroom was filled with only chalk noise of Hikigaya writing the answer_

"_Huff" Hikigaya let out a breath and put down the chalk, passing through the teacher who has his mouth agape _

"_You….You're correct Hikigaya" The teacher stammer his words and began resuming the lesson once more _

_Hikigaya in the meanwhile was being stared at by everybody, rolling his eyes,putting his glasses in his pocket once more, he put his head down once more and try to sleep._

Waking up from his nap,Hikigaya sighed as he looked out the window from the quaint library, seeing the sky that's colored with orange, _"What a beautiful sky i'm having" _ Hikigaya thought, returning his gaze to the book in front of him, Hikigaya continued to scribble on the journal, a black leather bonded book that has accompanied him through his first year in Sobu,

On the page, a page full of random notes could be found with words such as " new Schedule: 16:15, can't be late" "Contact later: 011-283-6677" and "Find meaning later: "

"Still not done yet my partner in crime Hachiman?" A rowdy voice said towards Hikigaya, looking up, he could see Zaimokuza standing with his hands on his hip, tiredly, Hikigaya responded "Just about done on my part"

"Then I shall entrust the library key with you, do hope to close and lock the door on your way out my dearest companion" Zaimokuza said loudly and tossed the key to Hachiman which he easily catch "No problemo my friend" Hikigaya said waving his hand to Zaimokuza who's walking out of the room, leaving Hikigaya alone

Looking down upon his journal once more, Hikigaya checked his watch, seeing it's still 15:23, he began to clean up the mess that he caused without even realizing and began to walk away

As Hikigaya walked down the lone stairway,, he could hear a lively voices from outside, looking out the window, he could see the club that is filled with liveliness and activities, smiling sardonically as he observed them, resuming his walk once more he couldn't help but think _"Let's pray that she won't appear in the cafe today"_

"_Looks like this will be a quiet afternoon after all"_ Hikigaya though as he looked to the cleaned cafe, a result from him cleaning the place

"It's 16:34, my shift end in 90 minute, let's pray that no one will appear right now so i could relax" Hikigaya said as he walked behind the counter and observed the place once more

Kurokoneko[1] cafe, a quiet cafe that's placed in one of the small street off the main road, the street lack of vehicle noise is enough proof of how quiet this neighborhood is

"_Should have known it was too much to hope she won't appear_" Hikigaya sighed as she looked toward the person who just came in through the door and sit down on the counter stool directly in front of him

"Evening Hikigaya-kun, how's my monster of logic doing" she said with a cheerful ton and an equally bright smile although it was useless towards Hikigaya who's capable looking past her and see the smirk that she's hiding

"Evening to you too Haruno-san, what will you be having today?"

"Then…. I'll be having you Hikigaya-kun" She whispered seductively while pushing her breast down that, with a quick glance, Hiki could see her cleavage

"Please don't joke around Haruno-san, I don't believe that any part of me is capable of satisfying you"

"Ahahahahahahaha! That's funny Hikigaya, as I expect from my monster of logic, then, i'll be having the frappuccino without whipped cream please" Haruno said cheerfully again to which Hikigaya just responded with a nod

"So ...How's your school life going Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno said as she stirred the frappuccino

"Same old same old, there's nothing interesting with my life Haruno-san, i thought you should have known about this,in fact, your life is several fold more interesting than my life you know" Hikigaya said as he wipe several glass that, while not necessary dirty, is still mandated to be wiped clean

"My life isn't that interesting you know, i have several credits completed already, so i can take it easy with my college," Haruno said as she fake a smile, and while it may work on other people, on Hikigaya it's a different story

"I wasn't talking about your public life you know Haruno-san? Like you asked me about my personal life, I too, am asking about your personal life" Hikigaya said as he matched the girl gaze using one of his 108 skill : Poker face

As soon as the words leave Hikigaya mouth, he could _feel_ the temperature dropped considerably around the girl, her smile remain the same as before but the aura around the girl definitely doesn't scream cheerful right now

"Careful what you ask Hikigaya-kun, Myface isn't something you showed to other people you know?" Haruno said, still smiling to Hikigaya who's still faking a smile

"Then Haruno-san…...Shouldn't you also careful about your question to me? Nietzsche once said, ``Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you " Hikigaya sighed as he broke his skill and scratch his head

Her eyes widened a bit hearing Hikigaya word "But you know Hikigaya ...A monster disguised as humans, staring at another monster, disguised as humans, isn't what Nietzsche had in mind when he said that quote on his book" With her facade returned once more

"And what made you think that i deserve to be called a monster Haruno-san? I'm just a lonely loser that knows how to keep his guards tight around a predator"

"Oh please Hikigaya-kun, don't downplay yourself, you and I know both know that…" Haruno words were cut short by the sound of the door opening

"Are you sure this place is good Yuigahama? This run down cafe looks like it's about to crash any second now" Two girls said as they enter the cafe, Hikigaya recognized the two of them, Yuigahama Yui and Miura Yumiko, both are part of the popular clique at his school

"Now now Yumiko, Ebina said that this cafe looks like it's a good place, so we should entrust her judgement you know?" Yuigahama said as she tried to calm down Miura who looked around the cafe with a critical eye

"Welcome, Table for two i presume?" Hikigaya said as he welcome them, a neutral expression on his face so that the both of them won't recognized him, not that he expect they would know anyway

"Is that you Hikio?" Miura said as she point to Hikigaya who remains stoic," I think you've got the wrong person maam, my name is Hikidani"

"No way, I can recognize that dead eyes anytime" Miura said once more, tone more fierce this time

"Maam, if you two are here just to disrupt the quaintness, then i will ask you two to leave, now, is it a table for two?" Hikigaya said once more, glaring at the both of them this time, both of them, Miura just huffed at him and nod

"Then please follow me" Hikigaya said once more and lead them to one of the middle tables in the cafe, this place is far away enough that both of them can't hear Hikigaya but HIkigaya ear are capable of picking up their conversation

"I'll be having the green tea parfait" I'll be having the strawberry one" HIkigaya nodded to Miura and Yuigahama order respectively, making the food itself wasn't a hard thing to do and, within 10 minutes, HIkigaya already sent out their order

"Is that all ma'am?" Hikigaya said as he put down their order to which both of them just nodded and HIkigaya take that as his queue to leave the two of them

"So who's the girl Hikigaya? And don't try to lie, I will know sooner or later anyway so it's better if you're honest now" Haruno said once more as Hikigaya returned to behind the counter

"Just two people from school who plays out their fakeful youth" Hikigaya sighed as he closed the mini door separating the counter and the general area

"Well played at your fake identity by the way, you played that beautifully" Haruno said as she finishes her frappuccino and paid her bill

"It come with experience is what all i can say to that Haruno-san" Hikigaya put the money under the counter as Haruno san started to ready up to leave

"Well, that was a fun experience talking with your Hikigaya-kun, hope we can do this sometime soon" Haruno said as she walked out of the cafe while waving at him

"Please, It's not fun in any way,shape or form for me to talk to you Haruno-san" Hikigaya said as he waves back towards the girl

After a while, it was a quiet time, with nothing to do other than wait for Yuigahama ana Miura to finish their food, which by the way, took such a long time that Hikigaya thought both of them ran away without paying first

"Here's the payment" Miura said brazenly as she called out Hikigaya who's sitting while reading a book, Hikigaya received the money and paid her the changes needed

"Whatcha reading?" Miura question surprised him, he didn't take her for the book type,certainly not for a philosophical book that he's reading anyway

"Nothing interesting, just an old book", Hearing his reply, Miura just scoof and walked away with Yuigahama behind her

Looking at his watch, it was already 17:23, "Time to close up i guess" Hikigaya gets up and began to clean up the cafe skillfully

* * *

[1] Kurokoneko: Translate into "Black kitty", this should be enough hint on how i plant to use this cafe

Sorry for any misspelling,grammar mistake and etc, but why does fanfiction make some of the letter in a word disappear? Is there some kind of way to prevent this? I'm using my google doc to write and then download it as docx which then i submit, is this why?

AN: A bit abrupt? Yeah, I want to keep on going on the first chapter, but i feel like i've changed the POV enough for 1 chapter, so i shall end it here, later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm home Komachi" Hikigaya said as he entered his house, after a few seconds, he heard footsteps coming closer and closer

"Welcome home Onii-chan, dinner is already done so let's head into the dining table," Komachi said as she peeked out from the hallway leading to the kitchen/ dining table

"Sure sure," Hikigaya said as he took off his shoes and began walking inside, as he walked across the living room, he saw his dad engrossed with his laptop that sit on his lap

"Still working old man? Dinner is served already" Hikigaya said as he peeked through his dad shoulder, looking at the laptop, several graph and pie charts could be seen

"I know, Hikigaya, let's go" His dad said as he put down his laptop on the coffee table in front of him

As the both of them reached the dining table, he could see several plates containing food laid on the dining table, while Komachi just took off her apron and place it on the kitchen counter

"Let's eat, let's eat" Komachi smiled at the both of them who just nodded and sat down

The dinner was uneventful, with only Komachi the one talking while the male Hikigaya will just nodded and occasionally put their own comments

After the dinner, Hikigaya was washing the dishes while Komachi watched the tv, their dad had already went to sleep because tomorrow is apparently a "big day" for them

"Onii-chan, how's your work?" Komachi suddenly said towards Hikigaya as he sat down to the couch to join Komachi

"Same old, same old, in the first place,there's no customer that keep going to the store because of me, and my boss kept closing and opening the door in a messful manner"

"Heehhh ...Onii-chan, you're lying aren't you" Komachi grinned at Hachiman who divert his eyes "And on what basis do you have to tell me I'm lying?"

"Ho hoh hoh, behold, this is one of [Komachi 81 skill], [Expression reader]" Komachi grinned slyfully and winked at her brother,

Hikigaya, on his part, sighed a bit and internally cringed, knowing from where Komachi got that skill "You can't copy my skill Komachi, that's against the rules"

"Everything is fair in war and loves my dear onii-chan, NOW, tell me, who's the customer that's been troubling you by always coming in on the exact time you worked" Komachi sit closer to Hikigaya, knowing that this act of invading his personal space troubled him

"Alright, alright, jezz, i just can't win against you" Hikigaya sighed once more and pat Komachi head who grinned playfully at the act of being patted

"The customer name is Haruno, I honestly don't know what's her deal with me.." Hikigaya words were cut by Komachi who pouted and silenced his mouth with her index finger

" I wasn't talking about that Onii-chan, what i want to know is your "personal observation" towards her"

"Sorry Komachi, but if I did that, then I could go to jail for eliciting personal information" Hikigaya smiled a bit and get up from the coach "Now let's sleep, we have school tomorrow"

"For this problem, let's see, because it's the eighth, Hikigaya, come up and solve this" The teacher said and several heads looked towards Hikigaya who sighed and got up from his desk

The whispering class was now silenced as several heads were turned towards Hikigaya who sighed and gets up from his desk, several people snort at him, while some bad mouth him

Yukino silently gazed at Hikigaya who walks while slouching towards the board, judging his appearance of him and silently praying that Hikigaya wouldn't get the answer so that Yukino could berate him on recess

Yukino prayer is in vain however, as HIkigaya correctly answered the mathematics question and return to his desk and began to put down his head looking like he's about to sleep

The class whispered once more with words such as "arrogant prick" "Look at him, prick" "zombie" etc, the whispering became more and more cleared but were stopped when Yukino cough once and glared towards some of the people who were whispering

_RINGGGGGGGG_

The sound of bell echo in the hallways, signaling the end of the lesson and it was time for recess, the teacher closes the book, and after a greeting walked out of the classroom

Yukino scanned the classroom once and almost missed Hikigaya walking out of the classroom with nobody noticing except her, instinctively, she walked towards him to the hallways

"What do you want Yukinoshita?" Hikigaya said without turning his back, Yukino stopped on her track, surprised that he knew she would chased him,nonetheless,she quickly regained his composure

"You're heading to the faculty room are you not? Let's go together then" Yukino coldly tell him and walk past him, who starred at Yukino puzzled

"How did you ...Hiratsuka-sensei huh" Hikigaya sighed as he scratched his head and walk beside her in the crowded hallways.

The duo attracted quite the attention, both being the top scorer for the first grade,Yukino walked with confidence, every step she took was sure and her posture didn't flinch one bit being under the attention of the students

Hikigaya too, walked with confidence, but, while Yukino step was sure and her posture is perfect, his back was slouched a bit, his eyes glued to the ground, people sometimes snickered at him and giggled, to which, he ignored them

"We are coming in" Yukino said she entered the faculty room with Hikigaya followed her soon after, scanning the room a bit, Yukino started walking towards the Hiratsuka-sensei who was glued to her laptop

"Sensei, what business do you have with us?' Yukino said as she stopped on the side of her sensei desk, Hiratsuka looked towards the duo and grinned,

"So Yukinoshit,Hikigaya, i took it you both memorize the school rules right?" Hiratsuka said turning her chair to meet both of them, while both of them just nodded to her question

"Then you should know that one of the school rules is that students must at least participate in one of extracurricular activities that the school has"

Yukinoshita was about to open her mouth when Hikigaya interjected her, "Objection Hiratsuka-sensei, The rules about extracurricular activity in Article C, Second section last paragraph stated that and i quote "Students that have a sufficient reason(s) should submit a letter of unavailability(s) to the faculty to be processed and (if) approve may exempt from extracurricular activity"

Hikigaya words surprised Yukino, not because what he said, but rather how Hikigaya said it, his normally flat tone was instead replaced with a tone of panic, a quality Yukino didn't think would actually exist in Hikigaya

"Yes, I know about that Hikigaya, but…" Hiratsuka turned her head towards Yukino "Let me finish this first before you have a funny idea about interjecting too Yukinoshita" Yukino face stiffen at her words, surprised that she would actually anticipate it, at her silence, Hiratsuka face Hikigaya once more

"First and foremost, this is your second year here correct Hikigaya?" Hikigaya nodded at Hiratsuka word "My first reason for bringing this up is that, as your homeroom teacher, your attitude is in the words of teachers "Boorish, ignorant,rude" etc...And let me continue until I'm done" Hiratsuka interjected when hikigaya tried to speak once more

"Your report about attitude amongst your peers are also questionable, all of the group project that was assigned to your class, none of them were made with another person, you always made an excuse of how no one to pair with, doesn't have the schedule to work with other people etc"

"And last and foremost, your letter of exemption is too vague, your letter reads and I quote "With this letter I will regretfully informed the faculty teacher that I'm incapable of joining to any extracurricular activity due to:

Family issue

Lack of interest on any club

No letter of application was given"

Now, the question is, your second and third point contradict your first point, if you only list out the first point, it might be acceptable, but your second and third point points out that you _have_ checked the clubs, but, no one was willing to take you in"

After Hiratsuka completed her speech, Hikigaya faces were down and looked depressed, as if someone just beat him personally which is quite true in emotional term

"Fine, fine you beat me Hiratsuka-sensei, jezz, is all woman just a natural born sherlock or what?" Hikigaya sighed as he turned his head sideways not meeting Hiratsuka once more who is currently carrying a smug smile

"And about you Yukinoshita" Hiratsuka turned her attention at her once more, Yukino internally calmed herself as she matched her gaze once more, breaking eye contact for a second, Yukinoshita saw Hikigaya smirk at her, internally she prayed to every gods she know to lay down a curse upon him

"And…" Hiratsuka lecture when the ball rang, signalling the end of recess and it's time to continue their lesson, Hiratsuka sighed "Come meet me after school, we'll continue this" Hiratsuka shooed them away to which they obliged

As they walked in the hallroom, a deafening silence enveloped them, both of them seem like physically and emotionally fatigued after a full 20 minutes non stop lecture from their homeroom teacher

"Do you have any idea about Hiratsuka-sensei idea?" Hikigaya surprised her by being the first one to break the silence, contemplating the question, Yukinoshita can only though of several things

"Most likely, an order for both of us to join into one of the science or cultural club" Hikigaya nodded at her words, seemingly anticipated the answer

"Dear God, please, anything but that, I hate cultural clubs, especially tea ceremony.." Hikigaya words were cut by Yukinoshita who smiled smugly at him "Oh my, how fitting for a barbarian like you to hate a dignified matter such as tea ceremony, it's truly fitting for me to call you a barbarian"

"I prefer the term freeman, oh, I forgot, a sheltered princess like you would never know the words "freedom ``''

"Oh, I do know about Freedom Fisheye-kun, did you forget? I'm more dignified and smarter than you" Hikigaya smirked at her words "Point made" and he starts to walk faster, leaving Yukinoshita who's dumbfounded at his words

"And for this, to find Alpha in this, you use Sin(α+β)=Sin a cos b times Cos α sin β" The teacher babbles in front of the class, most of the class were silently talking to each other behind the teacher's back or was taking notes, some looked bored and just sit there, trying to fall asleep

Miura meanwhile, is irritated that she still couldn't understand what the teacher is saying, the irritation is also reinforced with Tobe constantly poking her table, surely in effort to pull her in to a conversation

Sighing, Miura break her concentration from the black board and began to look around the class silently, while most of the students are either listening, talking or taking notes, a student stand out for how dignified she looked,Yukinoshita Yukino

Miura grit her teeth at the thought of Yukinoshita,don't get her wrong, she doesn't hate how she acts towards other people, in contrary to what other people though, Yukino is actually a honests person, if a bit too honest

She also doesn't mind her way of speaking to other people, no, what she hates about her is how she carries himself when people try and get close to her

Miura understood that air everywhere, that's the air of someone who will never trust anyone anymore, who sworn to not trust anymore, to not make connection anymore and most importantly to not lean on someone anymore

She doesn't even get why she hates this part of her, Miura have seen people like that, someone who doesn't trust anybody anymore, she even had helped people like her, she would know, _she was like that in the past too_

Miura sighed, trying to shake off a bad memories from her brain by refocusing on the teacher babble, the explanation part was over and it looked like the teacher gave a question and is looking to call out a poor soul to come in front and answer it

"And for this one,hmmm, Miura? Care to try to solve it?" The teacher's eyes scanned the room carefully, laying eyes on each and every single one of the students, some of the smarter one looked eager to try,especially Yukinoshita who starred at Miura blankly, as if waiting for an answer

Miura mind have just registered the teacher words when she began to panic, hurriedly scribbling the answer in a piece of paper while the teacher waited for her, "What's wrong Miura? Incapable of answering it?" The teacher tilted his head and ask Miura once more "5 minutes then"

Miura scribbled faster when the teacher said that while the teacher walk around the classroom, encouraging other people to try and answer it, Miura though, didn't care about that, she is confused and frankly, ashamed, she keeps glancing at the notes she taken made sure every step was correct, yet, she still wasn't able to find the reason why the number feels _wrong_

"Cos of 53 is 0.6, or, for easier, ⅗," A low voice said to Miura and Miura realized that it came from the seat behind her, HIkigaya Hachiman

Miura looked over her equation once more, and, sure enough, she used 0.8 which is the reason why her equation feels wrong, "thanks" Miura said briefly before fixing her mistake

"Alright Miura, please come in front and try to solve it" The teacher said and Miura gets up from her seat and walked over with confidence, Miura started to write down the answer and for several seconds, the class was silent, when Miura was done, the teacher clapped his hand for her slightly "Correct Miura"

Her initial confidence gone, Miura sighed with relief, walking over to her seat, she noticed several people gave her the thumbs up which calm Miura down, after taking a seat, Miura noticed something and looked to the person behind her "How did you know I got the cos of 53 wrong Anyway Hikio?"

Hachiman diverted his eyes for a second and looked at Miura who just asked the question "Experience" Hachiman said before returning his gaze to the outside view, "creep" Miura said before refocusing on the blackboard once more

"Miura, let's go to the arcade today" Tobe said as he and Yamato approached Miura who was tidying up her stuff, "Sur." Miura words were interrupted as she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Ne ne Miura, What do you think of the cafe I recommended yesterday?" Ebina said smiling at her, seeing her smile Miura click her tongue and looked away "You tricked me Ebina, you said that it was a nice place, but it was run down and there was only one person there"

"Yes, but the items are nice don't you think?" Ebina words are true, the parfait was one of the most delicious things she eaten this past couple of weeks, it wasn't overly sweet which were something most cafe thinks what made parfait delicious

"Hmpph, whatever, so, do you wanna go to the arcade with us Ebina?" Miura scoffed and crosses her arms, Ebina just nodded continue to ask Yui if she wanted to go as well, "Sorry, but I wouldn't be able to go, I have to work today" Yui sheepishly declined at Ebina offer

"Hah? What's your business Yui? If it's just a brief business, we could go together" Miura sneered at Yui who looked down to the floor when she heard Miura words "Sorry, but it's a personal business, I'm truly sorry, but i can't accompany you" Yui nervously said before walking out of class with a downcast look

"Hmm whatever, so, Tobe, where's Hayama?" Miura turned her attention towards Tobe "Hayama said that today he has to attend a soccer testing or something it's also the same for Ooka, so he wouldn't be able to join us"

"Hahh ...What's up with that? Damn it, let's go " Miura said walking outside of class while the rest of her friends just followed her out,

"THIS ARCADE IS RIGGED!" Tobe said frustratedly as he slam down on the claw machine, it's currently his 7th try and he still failed to get the teddy bear which is his goal

"Hahh...Just admit that you suck at this Tobe, let's hurry it, it's already 5:23" Miura sighed at Tobe who's still looked frustrated at the machine "No, Not yet, 1 more!" Tobe lift up his head and insert another coin to try his luck

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to the restrooms" Miura said as she walked towards the rest room,a familiar face however, stopped her in her tracks, it was Hikigaya Hachiman, "_Huh...He actually went to someplace after school? Unexpected"_ Miura though before looked at what he was playing

It was the same kind of claw machine with the exception of a kitty plushie instead of a teddy bear, "_huh? Why does he want a plushie? Does he have a girlfriend or something? Yeah right, as if"_ Miura looked at Hikigaya who yawns and entered a coin

Hikigaya lazily direct the claw and grab the plushie, it looked unstable to Miura who though he would fail, Hikigaya meanwhile looked away and checked his phone, minutes later, the plushie is in HIkigaya hand, surprising Miura

"Here..You were eyeing this for some time you know that?"Hikigaya said as he gave the plushie to a kid can't be older than 10 who sat at the stool near the claw machine, the kid smiled brightly when she received the plushie and proceed to continue Hikigaya

"Thank you Haa-chan" "No problem,now, let's go home, Kawasaki would be looking for you" Hikigaya smiled towards the little girl he held the children hands and started walking away.

"Wha…..Seriously? Hikio could act like that?"Miura is stunned as she looked to them both, for one, she didn't expect Hiko could act like that, in class, Hikio would rarely gets up to see the blackboard, if called he would get up and complete what the teacher asks of him, on the rare occasion where he was invited, he would politely declined and went away before any of them notices

If someone talks to him, his tone would be flat and uncaring, of course, the class knew that Hikigaya is reliable, if asked with something by the teachers, he would get it done, no matter how irresponsible or illogical the problem is

"His smile is kind of cute…." Miura mutters before realizing what she just said "What am I saying? Hayama is the only one for me!" Miura slapped her cheek lightly,before walking away,  
_

Well...This took a long time, mainly because after re-reading chapter 1, i feel like the interaction between the character is too stiff and the dialogue feels weird, but because i write continously from chapter to chapter, i have to rewrite this chapter 2, even though it was already at 2K words

Also, seems like i did a bad job of writing the exposition about this world, so, let me list the change in this fanfic

,Yukinoshita,Miura,Ebina,Tobe and Yamato is in the same class (2-J)

cafe, which is the cafe Hikigaya works in chap 1, is just a one time plot device i used, sure, it might get mentioned but it won't be of use for somethings importants

3.I don't really know what's the lesson in 11th grade Japanese highschool, so i tried implementing my own country 11th grade lesson

story takes place in Hikigaya and Yukinoshita 2th year, not first year, i did a bad job at showing it


End file.
